


Hungry love

by Queen_Oval



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Macy is a hungry succubus. Harry is delicious.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019





	Hungry love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangafoxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangafoxy/gifts).



Succubus.

They were everywhere in Hillstown for what reason, Harry was not sure. He was about to figure out soon. 

Harry had never had the privilege of being visited by either succubi or incubi before, and remembered only bits and pieces about them from his training when becoming a white lighter. 

They were capable of a hypnotic gaze that lowered inhibitions, but blinding it or avoiding direct eye contact should prevent that. Their powers are strongest when they’re in the realm of dreams, in the real world they’re barely tougher than a normal human, Harry reminded himself. 

Surely the monster should have spoken to him by now? They’d been standing in silence for a couple of minutes now.

“If you’re trying to seduce me then you’re doing a poor job of it, Succubus.” Harry taunted.

Harry noticed the shape move slightly again, just to the left of him, and tensed in case the demon was preparing to pounce.

“I see. Sorry. I wasn’t sure how to proceed, I’m still new to this so please just bare with me.” Harry’s gaze shifted to it wringing its hands together as it sat further up. Harry evaluated the slump of its shoulders and it’s still mostly reclining position, waiting for a sudden change in posture that could indicate a threat, still carefully avoiding eye contact with it.

“New? They sent the newbie to take care of me?” Harry felt oddly offended by the lack of faith of group of succubus.

“No one sent me. I’m here, very much on my own. This isn’t going how I’d planned.” The succubus was looking down and muttering, and Harry wasn’t sure if it was talking to him or herself.

“And how did you plan this? Because me climbing into your bed willingly? Not gonna happen.” Harry said, noticing her clothing. Her black tight bodysuit causing her cleavage to almost spill out.

“The others said that too. I was really hoping I’d get my first feed today…but apparently not. I’m really not good at this. You don’t have to avoid looking me in the eyes by the way… I can’t do hypnotism yet.” Macy sounded embarrassed but Harry didn’t risk falling for her ruse by lifting his eyes to face her. 

“First feed?” Harry questioned, not daring to move any closer to the succubus,“How long have you gone without feeding.”

“I’ve…never actually properly ‘fed’ as such. I’ve been trying to for a couple of months now. My clan were very patient with me at first but…if I feed and return to them stronger they’ll take me back. I hope.” Pity. Harry felt pity for the Succubus. The creature must be incredibly weak from lack of food, if it had been so easily overpowered by a human whilst within its own realm. No wonder it had been abandoned. Unless this was a trick.

“You’ve been cast out?”

“Are you going to kill me?” The Succubus asked in a small voice and Harry pondered, listening to its heartbeat.

“Have you ever killed a human, Succubus?”

“No.” The beat stayed steady,”And my name is Macy not succubus!”

Harry sighed,”My apology, Macy.”

“Thank you,” Macy smirked,”I can tell you where my clans is at.”

“Great tell me,” Harry whispered walking closer to Macy.

“Only if you let me feed,” Macy stated.

Harry thought for a moment before looking back Macy, “Alight fine.”

He’s so warm and solid beneath her and she glides her hands everywhere, feeling the muscles of his stomach and arms.

“You’re so hot,” she whispers. She can’t help herself and he laughs, his hands going under her own shirt.

He does the same for her, his mouth moving down her front to kiss her chest and breasts, nipping at the swells of them that spill out of her bra.

He pushes up and rolls them so he’s on top, lifting his head from her front, swallowing.

“Can I -?”

Macy nods emphatically before he can get the question out because really anything he does that means touching her more she’d say yes to, she doesn’t care.

He chuckles, kissing her stomach.

“Yeah. Go… go ahead,” she whispers, her breath hitching as he undoes the front of her tight skinny jeans.

She lifts her hips, biting her lip at the sight of his head between her thighs. She’s stops herself from closing her legs reflexively, letting them fall open as he glides his hands up her inner thighs.

She shivers.

“God you’re delicious,”Macy commented.

She tries not to jolt at the feel of his tongue on her thigh, so close to her crotch she’s sure she can feel the heat of him radiating onto her. He moves up to kiss her stomach again, tongue teasing the hem of her underwear.

“Can I kiss you here?” he asks, more or less speaking to the space between her legs.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah,” Macy manages to reply, and he keeps going, mouthing at her mound over the material of her underwear.

His tongue teases her slit and she gasps. It shouldn’t feel this good. He wraps his arms around each thigh and licks her, nudging her clit with his nose.

“Fuck,” Macy moans, and he breathes deep, his tongue pushing against her cunt. He’s not quite inside her, but he’s making her squirm like he is.

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…” Macy babbles, and she closes her eyes, starting to breathe heavier.

Her hands go to the back of his head and he grinds against her clit again and again. Macy’s thighs start to twitch.

“Harry. Harry, please…”

He pulls his mouth away, releasing her thighs and gripping her underwear to pull them down and Macy lifts her hips, their eyes locked until he sees her bare cunt and he practically pounces on her, leaving her with his tongue as Macy starts to whine.

“Holy –”

She cuts herself off, feeling she’s close already when he sucks her clit into his mouth. Her hands are frozen, and she stills, gnawing her lip. Harry’s hands catch hers and she holds on for dear life, throwing her head back.

It’s like a relief and she laughs by the end of her orgasm, shivering all over. She tugs Harry by the hair off of her, seeing his mouth is red and wet. He pants, licking his lips.

She breathless and giddy, pulling at him to meet her chest to chest again.

“I don’t have a rubber,” he whispers.

“That’s okay. We’re good, I’m on the pill.”

He seems to loosen a little at this new information, smiling down at her. Macy’s hands find his fly and she presses her palm to his hard cock she can feel in his pants.

He pulls off his pants and Macy tugs off her bra, the two of them returning to kiss once more, Macy hips cradling his. He cuddles her to him, finally sinking into her with little gasps. He hooks her legs over his elbows and pushes into her.

“You feel so good,” he whispers, and she smiles. “You’re so goddamn adorable, too.”

He hisses as he starts to rock, Macy’s eyes fluttering closed.

“Holy shit.”

It doesn’t last that long and Macy doesn’t mind. She feels as though this is the beginning, and she knows by the way Harry’s looking down at her that he feels the same way.

It’s sweaty and sticky and rushed but Macy sighs happily as he spills inside her, his forehead pressed to hers. He rolls off of her, tugging her to lie her head against his sweaty chest, both of them still panting. Macy lifts her head, seeing he’s closed his eyes.

“You taking a cat nap.”

“Yeah,” he murmurs, one eye opening. “Got anythin’ against that?”

“No. You want another peach?”

He smiles sleepily, nodding. He drifts off by the time Macy dresses and leaves to get the bag from the car.

When she returns, she lies on her side, juice starting to drip on her bare chest. Harry rolls, glancing down at her messy front.

He leans forward and licks it away. He pulls her into a slow kiss, the juice dripping down Macy’s wrist.

He takes a bite out of the fruit, and Macy begins to laugh.


End file.
